


i was like you (and you were like me)

by etherealness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff?, soonhoon will rise, soonyoung sings to him, stressed and drunk jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealness/pseuds/etherealness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jihoon gets a little drunk and soonyoung comforts him while sharing past memories.</p><p>(inspired by hoody's song, like you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was like you (and you were like me)

I was like you (and you were like me)

✧

 

Jihoon had been working all day long on new music; new stuff to offer to people that would hopefully meet their expectations. He thought he’d collapse, for his head was full of melodies and synthesizer sounds, and so he headed to the kitchen to look for an instant relief. He tripped over a few times, nothing unusual considering it was almost 4 am and darkness surrounded him.

It’s not as if he had been the only one making an effort throughout the day out of the members: all of them, especially the performance unit, had worked until exhaustion. However, his bigger exposure to composition and music arrangement along with his perfectionist persona posed sort of a problem.

Once he entered the kitchen, he considered just taking a bunch of painkillers since part of the problem was the headache, but it also was the pressure, that anxious feeling that now and then would arise inside his throat, stomach and all over his body. After a while he found the soju bottle he and the members kept for special occasions, always keeping it out of the underage ones’ reach.

Jihoon just felt the urge to get rid of his headache, even if it meant he’d have another one the next day. And the pressure. Especially the pressure. He held his breath, closed his eyes and swallowed the liquor.

30 minutes and a couple of shots later, Jihoon was ready to go and rest, and he stood up wrapped in an aura of misery. He probably wouldn’t dream. And, oh, if only he could rest forever…

But then his clouded vision detected someone coming into the kitchen. He didn’t know what the odds were on one of the boys entering the room he was being pitiful in, yet he did know the odds on him being Soonyoung were rather few.

“Jihoon? What’re you doing here?” Soonyoung mumbled with a sleepy voice. His brown hair was messy but he’d bet it was soft either way.

“D-don’t know. My head hurt and I…”

“It’s almost 5 am and you’re here by yourself and, gosh, you’re drunk.”

Soonyoung sighed, put the soju bottle away and looked at his friend. That was certainly not the first time Jihoon resorted to that method, although it was the first time he was aware of it.

He wasn’t even mad at him. Instead, he felt so bad for the younger boy, guilty for letting him overwork himself, for his own forgetfulness.

 

 

Soonyoung lied next to Jihoon right after he was done tucking him in. Now they were lying on their backs, which would have been a perfect position if they were outdoors seeing the stars on a clear night or something.

A sound like a stifled sob escaped Jihoon, and that’s when Soonyoung felt as if his world closed in on him.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired, that’s all.” Jihoon mumbled in an embarrassed tone.

“C’mere.” Soonyoung said as he pulled him closer, adjusting himself to face the older boy’s frame. Crying Jihoon required sensitive handling and lots of cuddles and love, although he had never been very responsive to those – not that he didn’t need any emotional support. Soonyoung started singing the tune of a song he had stuck in his head.

 _I said that I felt better and pretended to be ok_  
_I acted relaxed because I knew I’d bury you in my heart_  
_But what went wrong? I miss you babe_

Jihoon thought of the nights in which Soonyoung would turn up at the dorm after practicing like six hours straight and Jihoon would comfort him saying he could share the responsibility of the team with him. And then they would watch some anime that would end up being angsty and Soonyoung would cry, so Jihoon would comfort him again until sleep. It became quite a common habit during their trainee days but for some reason they stopped doing it.

 _I’m regretting but it’s too late_  
_It’s been a while; you haven’t left me yet, right?_  
_But you had no answer, just like me_

Soonyoung thought of their first days after debut, when Jihoon would lose his temper and blame it on the hectic schedule that had been added to his endless work days. One midnight, Jihoon started asking questions Soonyoung didn’t know the answer to and, in order to help him get through what looked like an existential crisis, Soonyoung decided to take him to a small promenade that defined the boundaries of a park. And with Oh Wonder’s songs on repeat playing from Soonyoung’s phone, Jihoon found the calm he needed.

Jihoon listened in silence as Soonyoung slowly rubbed his back until the amount of tears streaming down his cheeks started to decrease. He felt warm inside thanks to all the memories and Soonyoung’s soothing voice and heartbeat, embraced by the smell of cheap soju and shampoo and clean sheets. It was curious how his devotion to music had given him a headache and pain in general but when that music came from Soonyoung’s lips it had the opposite effect on him, voice low and a bit raspy since he had woken up just a while ago.

 

 

“I guess replacing the music inside my head with alcohol seemed a good idea.” Jihoon mentioned while looking at Soonyoung, sparkles on his eyes.

“I was like you. In terms of dealing with stress, feeling like a burden and what not. But it gets better. I promise.”

“Yeah, you were like me.” Jihoon lightly chuckled as he interlocked fingers with Soonyoung. “I remember.”

 _I remember baby_  
_I remember all the days_  
_I remember_  
_Our last_

Would this be their last night? Jihoon missed those nights reassuring each other, and he wondered if Soonyoung felt the same. He was so scared of Soonyoung abandoning him. It’d be understandable, after all, as he was unable to properly show affection. Soonyoung was the only one that could relate to Jihoon, but like, he was so good at what Jihoon sucked at. And Jihoon hated himself for it.

“I’m so thankful for you,” Jihoon whispered after a long pause, half asleep, “and I needed to blurt it out before I’m completely sober.” Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s soft breathing on his cheek, making it hard to tell whether the boy was sleeping or not.

Soonyoung instinctively held him closer while muttering an almost inaudible “Me too”, and Jihoon felt like nothing could do them harm at that moment. There was no need for endless conversations that would imply a trivial exchange of words, for they just needed a light to guide them through the hard times. It was the same old story. And so they promised themselves not to remain oblivious to each other.

Now, both were moving around the thin line between reality and dreams. The calming moonlight peering out of the window had them in a dream-like state, shades of the sunrise about to take place reflecting around the two boys.

 

Soonyoung was like Jihoon, and Jihoon was like Soonyoung. That was something they knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing in english (and writing soonhoon). hope i didn't fail miserably.


End file.
